


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like November

by HeereandThere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereandThere/pseuds/HeereandThere
Summary: Jeremy visits Michael's house and finds that, much to his dismay, the Christmas decorations are already up. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but since it's November, Jeremy is absolutely fuming.





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like November

**Author's Note:**

> So, my house has been decorated for Christmas since, like, the 3rd.
> 
> This is also pretty much just a drabble. Something short and sweet for fun.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

Michael giggled wryly and leaned back on the couch so he could get a better view of Jeremy by the door. The visitor's shoulders had slumped and he had a look of utter disgust on his face, his narrowed eyes scanning the room with distaste. "Whatever could you be taking about, Jeremiah?"

If looks could kill, Michael would have been dead in an instant.

"Oh, I dunno, the living room covered in Christmas decorations... in NOVEMBER?!" Jeremy gestured at the festively adorned room, which had wreaths, Christmas-themed signs, and hanging decorations depicting snowmen and Santa Claus on the walls, along with tinsel framing doorways and a lit tree in the center of the room. He rubbed his eyes exasperatedly before crossing the room to the couch and leaning over the arm to position himself but an inch from his friend's face. "HALLOWEEN WAS THREE DAYS AGO, MICHAEL!"

Michael now had an expression of utter glee; he was thoroughly enjoying Jeremy's frustration. "I don't know why you get so pissed about this! It's not even your house!"

"Yeah, because I remember Thanksgiving exists!"

"Also because you don't celebrate Christmas."

"But if I did, I'd at least wait until December to decorate for it!"

Michael, still suppressing a grin and a giggle, gently cupped Jeremy's cheeks in his hands, almost as though he were about to pull him in for a kiss. Instead, however, he tenderly uttered, "Christmas season starts November 1st, you fucking thot."

Jeremy shoved his friend back with a disgusted noise and a strange arm flail. "You suck, you know that?"

"Oh, come on! It's not that big of a deal! There're a TON of people who agree with me, and there are people who don't, and that's okay. We call those people 'wrong.'"

"Please, who starts Christmas RIGHT AFTER HALLOWEEN? It's stupid!"

Michael rose to his feet and pointed slightly aggressively at Jeremy, wielding a deadpan expression. "We need a third opinion. NAY-!"

One of Michael's mothers poked her head nonchalantly out of a nearby doorway; it was impossible not for her to have heard the whole thing. "Christmas starts after Halloween. Sorry, Jeremy." She shrugged and went back to her business.

"That's not fair!" Jeremy sputtered. "Mells are a package deal!"

"Then, so are Heeres."

"Then, we're at a stalemate."

"Then, we should probably call someone who isn't related to us."

Their eyes met in a moment of panic, and neither boy dared move for what felt like an eternity. They just stared, waiting for the other to make a move, almost like they were locked in a Wild West-style standoff; any movement was in tandem while they slowly, slowly reached for their phones.

Jeremy was the first to draw.

Rather than considering using his own device, Michael initiated an attack the very minute the phone made its debut. Meanwhile, Jeremy struggled to successfully type out his unecessarily extensive password while simultaneously trying to shove his friend off. The efforts failed, however, when Michael decided to pounce like a cat; he reared back and leapt at Jeremy, wrapping his arms around his torso in a dangerous hug and completely bringing both of them down to the ground with a loud thud.

Jeremy instinctively released his phone, but Michael was quick to grab it and fill in the code, having learned in from peeking over Jeremy's shoulder. He opened up the contacts list and clicked the first one he recognized, which was labeled very bluntly as "Jenna".

"HEY JENNA THIS IS MICHAEL SORRY IT'S JEREMY'S NUMBER BUT IT'S REALLY-"

"DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO HIM JENNA HE'S GONNA TRY AND CONVINCE YOU THAT-"

"WHY DON'T WE LET THE LADY MAKE UP HER OWN MIND AND IF SHE HAPPENS TO AGREE THEN SO BE-"

"Why don't you BOTH cool your tits and tell me what the hell is going on?!"

They exchanged hateful glares, but also took deep breaths before Michael put her on speaker phone and Jeremy began speaking. "We're trying to figure out if it's okay to celebrate Christmas right after Halloween."

"Duh. Of course it is." Michael fist pumped and exclaimed a tiny "Yeah!" Jeremy rolled his eyes and moaned mournfully.

"Okay, thanks, Jenna, that's all we needed-"

"But, wait, why were y-"

"Bye!" Jeremy pressed the "call end" button, and that was that.

Michael stuck his tongue out at his Boyf. "I win~"

Jeremy rose to his feet in a flash and shook his head like an agitated mother. "No, no you're not! We've still got everyone else left!"

And off they went, zooming through phone calls and disappointment and satisfaction, interfering with the entire Squip Squad's weekend plans. Brooke gave them a "No", Chloe a "Yes", Jake a "No", and Rich just yelled some lovingly derogatory things before hanging up. There was but one friend left; the fate of this asinine argument lay in her hands.

"Hey, Chris? It's Michael."

"Oh, uh... Hey, Michael. What's going on? Is everything okay? I mean, you're using Jeremy's phone, so is something going on?"

"No, it's not okay, Ms. Canigula, because SOMEONE thinks that Thanksgiving comes before Christmas." Desperately, Jeremy reached for the phone as he grumbled, but Michael threw himself over the back of the couch and into an upside-down lying position, which allowed a quick getaway that confused his opponent.

"It... does. That's how it's written down on the calendar. Thanksgiving's in November-"

"No, no, I mean, in a celebratory sense. Like, is it acceptable to celebrate Christmas before Thanksgiving?"

"... What?"

"Is it okay for someone to decorate for Christmas on, say, November 3rd?"

"I mean, I wouldn't, but if you really want to, go for it! It's your house."

"Um... Okay. Thanks. Bye."

Michael hung up and side-eyed Jeremy with the most shit-eating of grins.

"Ooooh, don't. Just don't."

He leaned in close to his ear and whispered the three words every boy wants to hear as he slumps onto the floor in his best friend's festive abode.

"Happy holidays, fuckface."


End file.
